Twilight Devil Slayer Magic
|type=Caster Magic Lost Magic |user=Hachiman Kurokami}} Twilight Devil Slayer Magic (薄明滅悪魔法, Hakumei Metsuaku Mahō) is a , , and a form of , specifically that revolves around the elements and Description Twilight Devil Slayer Magic is a unique , that is also categorized as type of used by the God of Death, Hachiman. Even amongst other Slayer Magic, Twilight Devil Slayer Magic is a rare type of magic due to the fact it is one of the few Devil Slayer Spells that is Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic — granting Hachiman the ability to manipulate both Light and Darkness. Hachiman is able to manipulate them separately, gaining access to two separate Devil Slayer types, but he is also able to use them in unison bringing about a fearsome result. Out of all the Slayer Magic, Devil Slayer is probably the most versatile out of all them due to the fact it does not only have the magical power of Slayer Magic but it is also merged with Magic Barrier Particles or Anti-Ethernano in order to slay Devils and Demons. But Devil Slayer Magic is also very effective against other beings, seeing how Anti-Ethernano is poisonous to those who possess ethernano in their body. Thanks to his Demon DNA, this effect is enhanced making even more lethal. Despite not being a hand to hand combat expert, Twilight Devil Slayer supports his long distance fighting style. Granting him various abilities, Twilight Devil Slayer has earned him the title Yin-Yang, due to his unique light and darkness manipulation. Through the sub-magic Light Devil Slayer Magic, Hachiman is able to generate and manipulate light as he pleases. This unique magic also grants him the ability to eat external sources of light. By consuming the light, Hachiman can replenish his Ethernano in turn increasing his strength and healing capabilities. Light on its own, grants Hachiman a wide range of abilities. Depending on how Hachiman manipulates the Light, it could have various offensive, defensive and supplementary effects. Slayer Magic grants Hachiman the full manipulation of one's element making it very similar to a type of Molding Magic. Hachiman can generate different constructs, using them as weapons, blasts, explosions, or even create humanoids in order to compliment his fighting styles. Hachiman is also granted the ability to manipulate the effect light has on his or his target's body. By increasing the the frequency of the electromagnetic radiation, he could increase the which are lethal towards the human body. Light Devil Slayer Magic also allows Hachiman the ability manipulate natural forces of light. By doing this he is able to create illusions very similar to how mages who use . This submagic also has defensive capabilities as wells. By creating false illusions of himself, he has the ability to distract his opponent in order to dodge fatal blows. Hachiman is also able to emit bright lights in order to temporarily blind his opponents. He can also refract the light around him in order become invisible making his attacks invisible. Some supplementary effects would be that Hachiman is able to create an armor of light in order to increase his manipulation over the element or even become light itself, allowing him to travel at the speed of light and become almost intangible dodging various attacks. He is also able to refract light in order to produce natural shadows in order to grant him more energy. Hachiman learned Light Magic alongside his Light variation of the Magic in order to perfect his control over the element. Equally dangerous and probably even more fearsome, another one of Twilight Devil Slayer Magic submagic is Hachiman's Darkness Devil Slayer Magic. This ability allows Hachiman to generate and manipulate darkness to his every whim. Like its counterpart, it grants Hachiman the ability to consume external sources of darkness in order to replenish his stamina. Many state that Darkness Slayer Magic is not the same as Shadow Slayer Magic and these speculations are correct. Shadow Slayer Magic is an inferior version to the original Darkness Slayer Magic, meaning Shadow Manipulation is part of Darkness Slayer Magic. Because of this, the latter has a wide range of offensive, defensive, and supplementary abilities. Offensively, Darkness is a force that has even been stated to be superior to its light counterpart. Darkness is literally nothingness, a force where blackness overwhelms his target. The only limitations to this magic is Hachiman's own imagination. Massive blasts, to enormous constructs, as long as Hachiman is able to perceive it, he can manipulate it through darkness. Hachiman particularly uses Darkness magic to manipulate shadows, Shadow Impersonations of his opponents or even restraining his opponent's movements. Defensively, by creating a pool of darkness, Hachiman can it absorb attacks. Hachiman can even encompass an area with eternal darkness in order blind his opponents. Supplementary, Hachiman is able to turn himself into darkness in order to become completely intangible. In this state he is completely unaffected by anything, including gravity itself. Hachiman learned Darkness Magic alongside his Darkness variation of the Magic in order to perfect his control over the element. Spells Light Spells *'Light Devil's Rage' (光魔の激昂, Hikarima no Gekikō): Light Devil's Rage is the Light Variation of the Twilight Devil's Rage. While it is inferior to the complete version, it is a very powerful spell. In order to cast this spell Hachiman must first focus on the Light Magic, then build it up. Then by focusing the desired magic to be emitted from the mouth, Hachiman takes a deep breathe in order to prepare the attack. Then after a moment he releases a devastating blast of Light Devil Slayer Magic. The amount of force and the range of the attack varies depending on the magic gathered or built up. Hachiman states that due to the fact Light is present everywhere, he can inhale external sources of Light during the build phase in order to enhances the effect of the blast. According to Hachiman himself, there are two variations of the spell. The spiritual and physical. The Spiritual variation has to do with pure light. When emits this variation of the blast, Light emcompasses the area overwhelming the target in very bright yellow light. Not only temporarily blinding his opponents but this variation possesses extreme heat capable of burning his targets. Hachiman uses this variation of the spell more than the physical. The physical version of the technique is obviously very different. The light takes on a more solid state, where it gains very sharp properties. Hachiman has compared the blast to millions of blade cutting and slashing at his opponent. At close range the attack can literally pierce his opponent. Hachiman has yet to be able to merge the two blast but he still strive to. Hachiman has claimed that this attack is superior to the Dragon Slayer's "Dragon's Roar" or even the God Slayer's "God's Bellow" due to the Magical Barrier Particles that are present in the magic. Thanks to his natural Demon DNA, this effect is enhanced overwhelming its counterparts. *'Light Devil's Fury' (光魔の狂乱, Hikarima no Kyouran):Light Devil's Fury is a powerful spell Hachiman developed shortly after acquiring his Devil Slayer Powers. This was the first Light Variation Spell Hachiman had ever developed. Unlike many other of his spells which take little time to develop and have great success, this spell took a lot of time and had little success at first — alebet he was only a child when he created the spell. The main purpose of the spell is to release a beam of sharp light moving at incredible speeds in order to pierce his opponent. While it seems basic, the complexity behind it makes it a formidable technique. The first step was trying to make the technique effective while not simply releasing large amounts of ethernano. This is basic shape manipulation and ethernano control. Hachiman needs to concentrate his magical power into a desired region, usually the mouth or fingers, when he releases this energy he needs to make sure the beam of light does not break shape which requires great focus. Through trial and error, he slowly minimized the beams total radius allowing it to be a thin beam of light that can pierce most defenses and easily pierce through the human body. But what makes the spell truly formidable is its unimaginable speed. In order to connect the beam of light to his target, Hachiman designed the technique to move at incredible speeds. This does not only catch his opponents by surprise but it also forces his opponents to keep distance, which plays to his advantage. Speed modifications are still underway, it has been compared to light speed but this is completely inaccurate. The beam moves slower than the speed of sound but moves fast enough to prevent opponents who attack close range from dodgin. *'Light Devil's Rampage' (光魔の大暴れ, Hikarima no Daiabare): Light Devil's Rampage is powerful spell unique to Hachiman's Twilight Devil Slayer Magic. Unlike Light Devil's Rage, this spell requires great Ethernano Control. Taking Hachiman a week to develop, he states it is one of his more complex basic spells. In order to perfect this spell Hachiman needed to learn how to generate large amounts Light Devil Magic quickly. Though it would be a task that would be near impossible, for when one component was to small the other was two large. Eventually he developed the ingenious idea of his Light to envelop the light around him. By generating the Light absorbing spheres, not only is he able to release large quantities of techniques at a rapid rate but the quality of the attack is much greater. After developing these orbs, it simply became target practice. Similar to the Dragon Scales spell, Hachiman fires a large amount of small blasts at his opponents increasing the odds of an attack connecting. Hachiman can increase the rate at which he emits the attacks by transforming himself into light. Entering either his light transformation or taking on his light armor, the blast would feed off of either in order to increase rate emission. How powerful the orbs can be vary depending on how much magic Hachiman put into it, how much time it has to absorb external light, and how many orbs are emitted. Hachiman has shot blast the have destroyed entire building to blasts that barely scratched his opponents, results vary. When in his light form he is able to shoot the blasts from his fingers in order to to increase the rate in which they are released. Individually the blast may not be as powerful as other spells, but with numbers it can be lethal. *'Light Devil's Outrage' (光魔の激怒, Hikarima no Gekido): Light Devil's Outrage is a spell developed by Hachiman in order to protect himself and counter opponents who fight close-distance. Hachiman is not skilled short range combat, and has developed various counters in order to counter his opponent's moves. Light Devil's Outrage works very similar to how a porcupine protects itself. Gathering Magic Power around his body, similar to an aura, Hachiman shapes the power into several beams of light. Shot at in all directions in order to protect himself, Hachiman uses this spell very strategically throughout the battle. These beams of light may not be concentrated with a lot of magic but are released at a very rapid rate. From point blank, dodging every single shot is near impossible without teleportation or spatial magic. The speed of each beam is about equivalent to the speed of Hachiman's other spell, Light Devil's Fury - albeit the sheer force of the technique is nowhere near it. The one major flaw of the technique is the amount of time it take to surround his body with his focused Magic Power in order to shape it into each beam. But after years of development, Hachiman would later learn how to bypass this weakness by transforming into his Light State simply releasing the light of his body. This variation of the technique require less time and has proven to be more reliable in combat situations. *'Light Devil's Wrath' (光魔の鬱憤, Hikarima no Uppun): Light Devil's Wrath is one of Hachiman's most powerful basic spells. Fenrir has gone far enough to say it is Hachiman's most powerful basic spell, and it should be categorized as one of the advanced. What separates this spell from the rest is the range it possesses. It is so powerful it is capable of destroying a town. Hachiman must first focus large amount of concentrated Magic Power into his palm. From his palms, the magic takes shape into an orb. Initially starting as a small ball, it begins to absorb the light particles within the area, increasing it energy but not its size. After a significant of of build up time, Hachiman condenses it once more into a small little ball. After this, the condensed ball of light magic is unable to absorb any magical power or light particles. No longer needing to sustain it, he is able to launch it anyway he feel like it. He can drop it on the ground or throw it at his opponent. Once it makes contact with another surface the ball will detonate resulting in a massive blast of pure light which would translate to explosions. As stated before that amount of radius it cover is truly extraordinary. During times of blood and war, He used to drop these condensed orbs of energy on towns in order to finish them quickly. But while this spell is very powerful indeed, it requires a lot of Hachiman's magical power. He does not use it carelessly, only bringing it out when he wishes to finish things quickly is or is fighting large numbers of people. Hachiman does not classify Light Devil's Wrath as a Advanced spell due to the fact it does not follow the extreme master ethernano control that the other Advanced Spells require. *'Light Devil's Exasperation' (光魔の憤慨, Hikarima no Fungai): Light Devil's Exasperation is one of Hachiman's most common spells in his arsenal. While basic it can be used in many ways, making also one of his most versatile techniques. Before there was Wrath there was Exasperation. While it is not as powerful as its student technique, Exasperation has many benefits that Wrath does not have. The key difference between the two spells is that Exasperation possesses some of the same qualities as the original spell Fury. Exasperation is small and fast, and also possesses two sets of ability. He envisioned this technique to be like two types of grenades, flash grenade and explosive grenade. The flash grenade effect is very useful. By detonating the spell at very short range he can stun his opponents. Effecting the target's sight and hearing, it is compared to Light Devil's Scream. But these defensive and supportive effects are not the only thing the flash variation is capable of. Hachiman is also able to induce his Devil's Reflection spell through releasing this spell. The second variation is more explosive. Focusing more on generating heat, the light ignites creating massive explosions destroying everything nearby. While this does not the same range as its derived technique, it is very effective at close range. He usually throws the orb very similar to an actual grenade. *'Light Devil's Scream' (光魔の悲鳴, Hikarimano Himei): Light Devil's Scream is a powerful spell used by Hachiman in order to temporarily deaf, blind, and paralyze his opponents in order to create opening to follow up with another attack. Either through his hand or mouth, Hachiman must build up his magic into either location prior to activating the spell. After build up, Hachiman release a bright white light that appears very similar to his Light Devil's Rage. But unlike the latter, the technique does not possess this burning sensation. The spell effects the target(s) visual and auditory senses. The bright light does not only emit blinding light and a nerve wrecking sound that immobilizes his target. This deadly combination is enough to stun most opponents for a few seconds in order to successfully land a serious blow. At close range, the target could possibly suffer from permanent blindness depending on if they have enhanced sense or not. The spell was initially developed as a technique to counter Fenrir's amazing speed by effecting his enhanced senses. Beings who have enhanced senses are affected the most by this spell, meaning Dragon Slayers are perfect targets. Hachiman himself is immune to the attack due to the fact he is resistant towards all light based spells. Like all of his techniques this ability possesses Magical Barrier Particles in Sync with ethernano. If the target breathes in the polluted light then the poison would enter their body. Advanced Spells Darkness Spells *'Darkness Devil's Rage' (闇魔の激昂, Yamima no Gekikō):... Advanced Spells Twilight Spells Advanced Spells Devil Synchronization Trivia * Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic